of yellow gold and black jewels
by mollycoddle
Summary: Unfortunately for him, Ruka could feel their "hurt her and you shall feel my wrath" glares. He heard rumors—she was cruel, rude, killed, a vampire, etc. "Do we still have time to call those assassins, do you think?" Ruka/Hotaru oneshot


i do not own gakuen alice.

* * *

**of yellow gold and black jewels**

_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.  
-Sam Keen_

**

* * *

**

They were never supposed to meet, not ever. Between them was a wall—high and haughty. Unlike her rare smile, it never warmed him. Unlike his heart, the wall wasn't compassionate. It was built to keep them apart, before they even knew of each other's existence.

But because of the war, to which both companies suffered greatly, the wall came crashing down with a small thunk. And because the wall fell, the two met.

* * *

"Did you hear?" whispered a woman in her early twenties.

* * *

_Today at sunrise on Gakuen Street a messenger had read that Prince Nogi IV of the Nogi House and King Imai III of the Imai House had settled the war!_

_To which the Queen's favorite nephew, Ruka Nogi I, fourth in line to the throne, will be married off to King Imai III's daughter, Hotaru Imai I._

_

* * *

_

"That handsome lad? Married off to a cold Imai?" an astonished countess asked.

* * *

_The Imai House live in a palace in Alice, a land known for its soil and mines. Vacationing in the summer at Palace Gakuen, the current children are the king and queen's pride and joy._

_The Nogi House live in Gakuen, known for their animals and their food. They enjoy going to Castle Somatic for their winters and Ruka Nogi is their only child._

_

* * *

_

"Are you glad? Are you glad? What the hell does that mean? A pussy married to our princess?" a duke demanded of another duke.

* * *

_Hotaru Imai was known for her genius and beauty. Dark black hair, the color of black coral, swept beside her pale skin. Amethyst eyes worth millions of rabbits if they could be bought were usually sharp and not ever was she intimidated.  
A true Imai, like her brother._

_

* * *

_

"Ruka, did you agree to this?" His best friend spoke through narrowed eyes.

* * *

_Ruka Nogi was known for his caring nature and his gift with animals. Golden blond hair and perfect eyes he was the fairy tale prince girls dreamed about to sweep them off their feet. Careful while sweet, he was a sickly child at birth.  
His best friend was a Hyuuga, distantly realated to the Imais._

_

* * *

_

"Hotaru! Was this against your will?" Her best friend had a glint in her warm eyes.

* * *

"_I agreed, Natsume."_

"_Do you _really_ think they'd be able to do something against my will, Mikan?"_

_

* * *

_

**day of the wedding, **

**mikan & sumire**

**

* * *

**

Mikan Yukihara, a pretty brunette who was childish, sat with Sumire Shouda, a lady-in-waiting. Both were holding laced handkerchiefs with their eyes narrowed dangerously, obviously checking on Hotaru's fiancé, making sure he wasn't a playboy or an idiot. In a few minutes, the fiancé would change to husband, much to their displeasure.

Unfortunately for him, Ruka could feel their "_hurt her and you shall feel my wrath_" glares. Gulping, he waited for the woman he would marry to emerge from the doors. He heard rumors—she was cruel, rude, killed, a vampire, etc. Natsume, who had met her a few times before, said she was rather cruel in a polite way, not rude, never killed, and _probably_ not a vampire.

That did not help. Especially coming from him.

What really made him clench now, though, was the fact that his fiancé's best friends looked ready to murder.

He was not far from the truth.

"Do we still have time to call those assassins, do you think?"

* * *

**one month later,**

**natsume**

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Natsume was not an idiot. In fact, the only idiot he knew was his fifth cousin's lady-in-waiting—the one who was annoying and ate like a pig and made his heart beat too fast for his liking. Why did she do that? How the damn had she managed to snag his attention of all people? Wasn't he supposed to be the cold...

But whatever.

He was still not an idiot—i.e., he noticed things.

He noticed the way Ruka's light blue eyes were even lighter, the way he seemed _almost_ smarter. (Because while he wasn't an idiot things still alluded him. Like women.) He noticed the way Ruka's favorite color went from white to purple, the way he was suddenly more alert. He even noticed the way his best friend was suddenly more…_alive_. Because while the people treated him good, they still lied and thought him weak.

Hotaru Imai is nothing if not blunt and straight to the point.

* * *

"So the ball, are you and Natsume gonna go together?"

"What? No!"

"Lies, my friend. I see the way he watches you."

"U-u-uh—"

"Stop stuttering. You sound stupid."

"Oh please, sweetie. I noticed the way you hold dear Ruka's anniversary bracelet like it's a life line."

"Oh, and Shouda? Are you jealous Kokoroyomi didn't get you anything?"

"Wh-wha—"

"Save it Permy. We got you surrounded."


End file.
